


Day 3 - Hideaway

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Godsfated [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Godsfated, Honeymoon, Multi, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates AU, they're very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Noctis and Luna go off to Altissia for their Honeymoon
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Godsfated [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207529
Kudos: 3





	Day 3 - Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place within Godsfated between chapters 5 and 6

After the wedding comes the honeymoon, and Luna can hardly wait.

The months of planning have been stressful and she and Noctis have planned a quiet little getaway for their honeymoon.

As they change into casual clothes for the journey she can feel Noctis's excitement making a feedback loop with her own. It's a pleasant buzzing in the back of her head and she's happy to know he's as excited as her about the trip.

Into the car they pile with only Gladiolus and her Glaive to escort them there. The blond man is driving and Gladiolus is navigating.

It will be quite the distance, several hours to Galdin Quay, then a ferry to Altissia where they've booked the Royal Suite at the Leville for the week.

Noctis dozes the whole drive to Galdin, and Luna finds herself slipping into sleep as well halfway there.

When the car shuts off at the Quay Lunafreya rouses to the gentle touch of Noctis shaking her arm.

“We're here.”

The Prince smiles sleepily at her.

She covers her mouth over a yawn and climbs out of the car, hood on her cozy hoodie pulled up against the night wind.

The Glaive and Shield pick up their ferry tickets and shuffle them on board.

Even all in casual clothes the two large men stand out in the crowd until they sit down, one on either side of the newlyweds.

The gentle rocking of the ferry lulls the royal couple back to sleep in no time.

Lunafreya wakes, leaned into Noctis's shoulder, with him still snoring softly away.

She smiles and stays still, watching the other passengers, most of whom are also sleeping. She hums softly, hovering in a warm comfortable half-doze.

Then the ferry stops, and Gladiolus gently shoulders Noctis who grumbles and yawns widely.

They disembark after most of the passengers, make their way carefully through the customs checkpoint, and their guards usher them quickly to the Leville, checking in and handing them keys for the royal suite.

The guards drop them off on the top floor after quickly sweeping the room, and leave for their own room a floor below.

Noct tosses his bag on the floor and flops onto the bed with a wide yawn.

Luna laughs softly.

“I'm going to shower.”

She does just that, and across the bond she can feel Noctis warring with something in his mind. She doesn't get any details, but something is troubling him.

When she emerges from the bathroom wearing soft pajamas with her hair damp around her face, the Prince looks up and a little smile slips across his face.

The war in his mind quiets, and Luna doesn't ask about it.

Noctis showers too, the wall of steam that rolls out of the bathroom when he comes back out makes the Princess giggle.

She stretches out on the bed with a yawn and pats the sheets next to her.

“Let's rest, we can explore tomorrow.”

Contentment bleeds across the bond to her as Noctis climbs into bed and drapes himself across her very much like a large cat.

She runs her fingers through his damp hair softly and shifts around a bit to get comfortable.

“Mmmnight, Luna.”

The Prince's voice is already mostly lost to sleep.

“Goodnight, Noctis.”

Luna smiles warmly at him and relaxes into the warmth of him sprawled across her, dozing back off to the easy sound of his breathing.

It's easily late morning by the time Luna finally opens her eyes, but she makes no effort to get out of bed, opting instead to gently caress Noctis's hair while he sleeps on, wrapped around her.

The Prince stirs after a few minutes, yawning wide and smiling as his eyes settle on her, adoration rising through the bond as he leans up and presses a slow, shy, kiss to her lips.

“Mornin'.”

“Did you sleep well, Noctis?”

“Yea. Thanks.” He pauses, a little trepidation in the bond. “Did you?”

“Very well. Thank you.”

She presses another kiss to his lips, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck gently.

And then his phone rings, and the Prince groans sleepily, rolling over and answering.

“Gladio?”

As the Shield replies Luna can hear the rumble of his voice but not his words. She resumes playing with Noctis's hair gently while he has his conversation.

After a few minutes Noct looks up at her.

“Where do we want to go today?”

She takes a moment to think before smiling, a little tiredly.

“Nowhere. Just for today.”

Noct laughs and nods.

“We're sticking around the room.”

The rumble of distinct laughter on the other end, then with a final statement Gladiolus hangs up.

“He says have fun and eat something.”

Noctis laughs, tossing his phone on the side table again before sprawling across the princess.

“Well I suppose breakfast does sound wonderful.”

She hadn't thought about it, but now that she has her stomach rumbles.

Noctis laughs at the sound and Luna reaches out to pick up the room directory, turning to the room service menu.

Noct sits up to look with her, studying the pages with inquisitiveness rising in the bond.

She gently pet his hair with her free hand, holding the little book open with the other.

The menu, even just the breakfast section, is remarkably extensive, though perhaps she shouldn't be surprised at a hotel like this.

“How many pages are just drinks?” The Prince is flipping through pages, counting softly under his breath. “One... two... three... three and a half pages of drinks...”

“It is a little overwhelming.” Luna scans the pages. “I think a good cup of tea sounds lovely though.”

She finds that section of the menu and giggles a bit, there are fifteen options for tea, hot and iced. Finally she pulls the little notepad over and writes down her selection, lavender earl grey.

“Good idea.”

Noctis motions to the notepad with his chin acknowledging her plan.

It takes them another twenty minutes to compile their order.

The kitchen picks up and takes their order and in less than half an hour everything is brought up.

Luna opens the door for the hotel staff, smiles warmly at the man, thanks him, and bows her head when he leaves.

Noctis doesn't waste time, pulling the silver cloches off the trays and digging in to his meal.

Lunafreya giggles softly at him as she pours the piping hot tea from the delicately detailed silver pot into a beautiful floral china cup.

He blushes a little, always slightly embarrassed when she laughs at something endearing.

She sends soothing calm across the bond, and the Prince relaxes with a crooked smile.

Luna rolls the cart of trays over to the table and chairs in the corner and settles into a plush chair, tucking her feet under herself as she inhales the aroma of her tea.

Noctis joins her, following the food as he munches away on a piece of bacon hanging from the side of his mouth.

She smiles at him over her cup before taking a careful sip, letting out a soft little sigh, it's delicious.

He curls up in the other chair and pulls his plate into his lap, returning to it eagerly.

For someone as slender as Noctis he certainly could eat, it always made her smile. Because she could remember when he was small, healing still, and could barely eat a thing.

His ears were pink as her adoration pinged back and forth with his through their bond.

He swallowed a bite of food and grinned at her.

“This is nice. After all that wedding stuff.”

The Prince had been exceptionally tired throughout the planning months, and Luna had wanted his input on everything. Lunafreya herself was happy to have it over and done with as well. It had been a beautiful wedding, and she was very pleased with it, but she was glad she likely wouldn't have to do it ever again.

“Yes, it is.”

She reaches gently over and rests her hand on his arm for a moment.

He puts his other hand over hers and gently squeezes before returning to his meal.

She withdraws her arm and starts in on her own meal.

They lapse into companionable silence which lasts well past either of them finishing their breakfast.

Silently they put their plates back on the cart and Luna puts the cart outside the door.

When she turns back into the room Noctis is sprawling out on the bed again and she happily joins him, curling up together in bed, flipping lazily through the channels on tv.

“You think we could convince Gladio to let us just stay here the whole week?”

The Prince leans into her side more.

“I think he'd like the rest too.”

She smiles and kisses the top of his head.

The Prince sends a text, assumeably to his Shield, then tosses his phone onto the bed next to him.

“Done.”

Lunafreya giggles and settles on a channel to watch.

“Thank you.” She ruffles his hair gently. “A little time to ourselves sounds perfect.”

He chuckles and leans up kissing her gently.

“Our own little hideaway for a week.”

She presses into the kiss and feels her face warm, his adoration of her buzzing in the back of his head.

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
